


LABB musical

by HaleyProtega282



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beyond Birthday is His Own Warning, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LABB musical, because I need Beyond singing this, literally just lyrics for the LABB musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyProtega282/pseuds/HaleyProtega282
Summary: As I'm pretty sure many fans would *kill* for a Beyond Birthday musical (myself included), here's the first step, haha. My lyrics may be lame but hey... If fans could make AVPM and AVPS, why the hell not this? xDEdit: There is now sheet music to go with this, courtesy of Pyreneese:https://flat.io/score/5e834ab17c64b368b547ef12-practice?sharingKey=c4db76fd8f3ee83f0d43a96e0de7ae2478c6985c579a731b8f031e7b6187e4e2dfe8d054f63750b895cff2f380345ac759a445f479f42df21fe91db492f7f72f
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	LABB musical

.

Numbers, numbers and names –

every face comes with a set.

Counting down to the flames

that burn as the safest bet.

I do not voice my claims –

is everyone else blind?

Are the gods playing games?

Or am I losing my mind?

Ever since I can recall

I always seemed to find

the time of death for them all,

like a verdict, stamped and signed.

.

[Chorus:]

Everyone is on a clock,

and their time is running out;

eternity you can’t unlock,

you will die, have no doubt.

I know the date, the hour, minute,

just as your name, I have seen it:

inevitable mighty wave,

come to take you to your grave.

.

If they are doomed to die today,

and there’s no escaping fate,

does it matter in which way,

as long as it is the right date?

Shall I play the messenger of death?

Ensure the execution isn’t late,

be the one to take their final breath,

killing free of sadness, guilt, or hate.

.

[Chorus:]

Everyone is on a clock (…)

.

Is it murder if I know

what the future has in tow?

Above their heads the sign is clear:

their demise is very near.

So, I think I’ll have some fun,

an experiment or two;

c’mon, L, see what I’ve done,

am I now as good as you?

A mystery you cannot solve –

a secret I’ll take to my grave;

You can’t weaken my resolve,

no evidence for you to save.

Put the plan in perspective,

A revenge exceptional;

“The World’s Greatest detective” –

meet The Greatest Criminal!

.

[Chorus:]

Everyone is on a clock (…)

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Here's my Tumblr:  
> haley-protega


End file.
